A familiar force for good?
by maria.mills21
Summary: When Finn and the gang find themselves but different genders the have to stop a weird but common thing:The Ice King's and Ice Queen's marriage!
1. Finn meets the doppelgangers

**A/N:This is my first published fanfic! So excited! Anyways I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does even though the idea for this story is mine and whatevs :p**

Finn's POV

It was a normal day, being math, beating up the Ice King for being a total idiot and Marceline came over.

Me and Jake played with Marceline and Bubblegum no matter how hard she resisted arguing at Marceline how her tempo was off. Perfectly normal... until some wierd girl with a white bunny hat and some dude with a plaid shirt crashed through the window. Just a bit later some ice lady came to try to destroy them. The lady said "He will be mine!". Then the girl and the ice woman started fighting. It was about a Gumball prince? This seems too familiar... Pretty soon I had enough of all this, so I said (more like yelled) (Get out of my head Jake!) (HeHeHe) "Who are you and what are you doing in my tree house fighting about some Gumball prince? And who's this dude just doing nothing!"

Fionna's POV

After that boy said that I yelled at the top of my lungs (which is louder than how I yelled when Marshall decided to place catnip in my hat and Cake was all over me for DAYS."Ice Queen here tried to steal Prince Gumball and forcefully marry her! What kind of sick person would do that? And she thought it was "his and her destiny" which makes no sense I mean seriously!". Then after I said that the boy, his yellow dog, a floating girl and a pink girl had their jaws to the floor. How does this seem familiar? "Also what are you doing in my house with your friends! You better get out!

Finn's POV

"Your house? You are in my house and what are you doing with my style of hat? Also...". Then I thought of something. Is she a human?

Fionna's POV

"Is he a human? So i'm not the only human left?". Then I stared at Marshall though dreamily seriously and pointed to the boy and mouthed "I thought I was the last human?"

Marshall"s POV

After she mouthed me that I nodded and floated over to the boy and his friends and said " Whydo all of you look like me,Fionna,Bubba, and Cake?

Marceline's POV

The moment he said that I noticed something... the all were us but different genders. So then I went to Finn's ear and whispered "They are us.". Suddenly confusion was all over his face and you could tell.


	2. Marceline gets burned

**Yeah people I'm back and so far I don't know what I am going to do with this story. I know it has potential and all that junk but some how the way I started it was off so I am back to fix that! XD-21**

Finn's POV

After Marceline said that she was looking at me like I had 3 heads or something. So I came up to the bunny girl and said as if I was not totally shocked (which was impossible) (Jake what did I tell you about getting inside my mind? Out!) *Jake fadingly laughs* "Hi I am you and you are me". Then she fainted onto Marceline's gender-bent self's hands. UH-OH...

Marshall Lee's POV

When Fionna fell into my hands 1. I was slightly happy and 2. I was angrier than King Kong. Instantly I tried to choke the kid for making Fionna faint but then my gender-bent self opened the curtains. Something I would have done myself if I was her. So I went to the dark corner and pulled out my bass so no-one could see me about to hit her. Then *smack* she is on the floor with a string shaped bruise on her head. And son, that kid was mad, he tried to take out this demon blood sword which I was sure was probably Fionna's and slice me. What good would that cause? I am the vampire KING. One snap of a finger and he would be toast and have to be a royal slave.

Finn's POV

Is Marceline's gender-bent self think on what he is going to do to me if I hit him or planning to eat me for dinner, I really couldn't tell. But what I did know was that I was going to smack his face with Jake and Jake would sit on him. That would be bombastic. But then I thought of something. What will all the candy people or actually all of Ooo do if they heard they have gender-bend peeps? What about the Ice King? He would probably team up with Ice Queen and make sure we don't get in the way of their sick royal fantasies. (Hey wait if Ice King made a fanfic about Fionna and Cake then we are in a sick fanfic with Ice Queen) (Jake that's sick dude and what did I tell you about getting in my mind it's getting annoying!) (OK dude but I am taking away with me you memories of how I used to push you down dad's car and blame you for it) (Dude!) *Runs after him*

Marceline's POV

"Why the hay did you do that? I could have gone up in flames if I was any closer!" I said and I'm pretty sure you could see flames in my eyes.

**Thank you to the two people that reviewed and Cody, yeah those peeps can read it.**


End file.
